


[Podfic of] Belay

by Owlship



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: Belay: To protect a roped climber from falling
 
  (at least this day no new ghosts will chase him)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451810) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



> My first podfic! Hopefully my voice isn't too weird for y'all. :3
> 
> ETA: I didn't realize that Mediafire does an obnoxious ad after downloading, sorry! I've changed hosts and have also added a streaming option, so you can listen right from this page.

Podfic Length: 10:56  
File Size: 10MB

Download as MP3: [Here on Kiwi6](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/njhoasfmt8/Belay.mp3) (Right-click & choose "save link as")


End file.
